


Mother (a hero)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana's mum visits, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, and makes Diana realise that she works with a bunch of orphans, mothers, which makes the other think about their mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Diana's mum visits and meets Bruce and Barry. This makes them think about their mums, and makes Diana think about how they had to grow up without one.





	Mother (a hero)

The Amazons had been working for a long time, but eventually they got a way to travel to the humans and back to Themyscira that was more precise that the boat, quicker and more hidden from humans that may want to hurt them. And so Hippolyta decided to visit her daughter, who she hadn't seen for so long, and hear from her about her adventures on Earth, how she was living, what had she done.

The Queen found her daughter changed, but not in a bad way. Diana had become more mature, more wise. She held herself with a bit more melancholy, but also a grown confidence and an expanded knowledge of the world. Yes, she knew how the world went, and why it did that way, and she knew better than ever what was her place in it, and her purpose. And she knew that she was making a hell of a good job in what she did.

She may be still a princess in name, but she was a queen on everything else. Everything that mattered.

During her trip, Hippolyta also had a chance to meet the men her daughter was working with, some of the members of the so called Justice league. Peculiar men, exceptional in some ways, lacking in others. But all in all, they seemed to have good hearts, to be loyal, the kind of people that would help Diana should she need help. (Which was not too likely, but still). The younger one had shown her his favourite places of the city where he lived with a lot of vigor, and the older one had tried to impress her with luxuries.

It hadn't worked, (it really was very hard to impress a figure such as the Queen of the Amazons, much more than a few trinkets and food in small plates, thank you very much) but she appreciated all the attention she'd received and how much, unlike other men she'd met, they looked up to her and her input (and well as her daughter's). It was intelligent of them to appreciate them that way, as they should.

So when she finished the visit, Hippolyta was quite satisfied both with how her daughter was faring and the company she was keeping. She had seen and knew enough about mankind that Diana was in quite a good place and doing good for others, too. She was proud and satisfied, and promised to visit more often from then on.

 

* * *

 

 

“You mom was awesome.” Barry kept telling Diana, after Hippolyta had left. “Like, everything she does, and even how she moves, like... awesome. And she gave me some good advice, too.”

Diana smiled at the young man, happy that they all had got on so well. Her mother could be a bit.... exclusive with who she accepted, but she had been very kind with Barry and Bruce, and the whole visit had been close to perfect.

“You're very lucky to have had her all your life.” Bruce said in a soft voice, not taking his eyes off the screen. Meeting Hippolyta and seeing her with Diana had made him remember things he thought he had forgotten. Wounds that had healed, but left scars.

“You are both orphans, right?”

Bruce nodded, somber, on his computer chair. And being an orphan had a big part on shaping him into what he was today. One of the reasons why he did what he did.

“Well, my dad is still alive” Barry said, on the other side of the room.”but in prison. But yeah, I lost my mum when I was a kid. She was great, too, but I don't her remember her as clearly as I used to. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll forget how she was.”

And so Barry too, was thoughtful, uncharacteristically quiet, his big expressive eyes filled with loss and longing. It was clear to Diana that the loss these man had lived had affected them deeply, become part of their personality. They had a hole there, an absence that could never go away. A loneliness, a sadness that came from being orphaned at a young age. These men had known their mothers and lost them tragically. It was something that didn't go away, couldn't go away. A sorrow unlike anything else. She'd lived something similar when she lost Antiope, but still, she had her mother: to guide her, to care for her, to love her like no one else could.

And her mother's visit had made her team mates remember how they had been loved by their mothers, and how all of that had been taken away, too soon, too tragically. They gaping hole in their hearts had been exposed, all those bittersweet memories brought back to the surface. She knew how much it could hurt, like it had hurt seeing that picture of herself with Steve again. She wished she could do something to make it better.

But there was little she could do. She was no mother, and could never step into those shoes with her team mates. They were companions in battle, and although they had become friendly with time, there wasn't such an intensity to their emotional connection. Diana was not a mother, she was a sister, an equal. That wouldn't do.

Part of her thought it would be good for Barry to visit the island that was her home. He would have the other amazons to help him and teach him, like they'd done with her, and she was sure they would all love him (which may change the not-so-positive opinion the amazons had after the massacre men caused last time). Barry was wide eyed and energetic, willing to learn and to let himself be wowed but anything he found, as he called it, awesome. The amazons would have a taste of the world outside the island, and Barry would be surrounded by people as exceptional as him, who probably also found him _awesome._ Sadly, she didn't think they would let him in.

Bruce probably wouldn't do all that well in Themyscira. It was way too bright, and his wealth and gadget had no meaning in there. All his power, the whole persona he'd constructed (the voice, the weapons) didn't scare anyone in her island. He would have to face up to what he was under the costume: a good but lonely and melancholic man. No, Bruce needed something else, something different. Companionship maybe, but not the kind she could offer.

But she could be there, to offer her genuine interest about those that they loved, and lost.

“Tell me about them. Your mothers.”

She could do nothing to fix those women's deaths, but she could honour their lives by preventing them from falling into oblivion. They had been important too, and deserved to be remembered. Diana learned much about her partners (and decided that Alfred was somebody she wanted on her side of the battle) and about why they were how they were.

She also saw some pictures, of young boys with their mothers.

She decided that the next time she fought against crime, she'd do it for them, too. When she fought, she for Antiope, for Steve, and now for Martha and Nora too.

All heroes in their own way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Feedback would be super appreciated! :)


End file.
